Ashes To Ashes: They All Fall Down
by buggirl101
Summary: Young Harry Potter gets a letter, in that letter he learns of a school for witches...but leaving a resonsibility is a tiring thing. And he won't let Alessa Gillespie down.  Contains themes from all Silent Hill games. Takes place in Homecoming.
1. Shepard's Watch

Hello all! Here's my first fic for the 'Silent Hill' category. I hope you all enjoy.

Things you need to know: This fic takes place during Silent Hill: Homecoming. If you have not played that game the I recommend it. But if not, you can check the 'Silent Hill Wiki' for the full story, OR look up 'Silent Hill Homecoming Let's Play' on Youtube.

WARNING! This fic will contain cussing/swearing, extreme blood and gore, mention of molestation/rape, and an Alternate Universe. Alternate Universe is where the series will have some major and minor changes. If you don't like this click backwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Silent Hill series or the Harry Potter series. They are owned by their proper creators.

* * *

"Shepard's Watch"

The air was heavy as ashes softly fell from the sky like snow. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught out in the streets would begin choking on the ash filling their lungs within minutes.

However standing at a corner of the street, in front of a elementary school stood a boy.

His hair was exceptionally messy; the black strands molded together at points, dreadlocks most would call it. His bangs fell concealing his face; in his grimy-bandaged hand was a letter.

His clothing looked like a school uniform a deep blue shirt and shorts.

He lifted his head, showing that his eyes were a brilliant shade of green. His chapped lips parted and he whispered to the air around him.

" Hogwarts…a place for witches…" He murmured. The legends of Witches being burnt for the sake of stopping an Apocalypse floated through his mind.

As far as he knew the only surviving Witch in this town was Alessa Gillespie. He could still remember his Uncle and Aunt taking a trip to America only to abandon him just outside of this town.

He had walked as far as he could until when he had grown exhausted and about fell asleep did he see Alessa. Her short brown-ish-black hair was pulled back, a deep-blue school uniform covered her slightly 'child-fatty' body.

She carefully looked at him, ignoring a speeding car that had crossed a curve shortly ahead. Just as she had began speaking the car's brakes squealed as the car hurtled past the two and into a cliff wall.

He gazed at her with sleep-ridden eyes, as she repeated what she had said. "You won't be a witch like me. You'll be their God." After she spoke she smiled and the boy heard sirens as he fell asleep.

The boy shook his head, taking notice of a older man running through the fog, he could hear a pack of dogs faintly following him.

He rolled his eyes, and began following the man. After all, he was the one who kept order around here.

* * *

Meanwhile in 12 Grimmuald Place a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix was taking place. Albus Dumbledore had called the meeting to see about any news for the boy known as Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had gone missing on a family trip with his only living relatives. He wanted nothing more then to find this boy and bring him back to his family safe and sound.

Severus Snape spoke, his voice echoed through the room silencing any who spoke. " I created that potion you requested, Albus." Albus' eyes twinkled happily.

"Well, then. Finding Harry will be easier now." Sirius Black's face grew into confusion. Albus spoke again, "Severus if you would be so kind as to use the potion. It acts much like a Pensive only showing you someone just by putting their hair into it."

Most nodded or stared at the liquid curiously. Severus did as he was told and placed the liquid into a small bowl. Albus added a small black hair that he had found at the Dursley's residence.

The order crowded around the bowl as the liquid swirled angrily. A image began appearing into it, at which Albus ordered the group to place a finger inside. And with a soft jerking motion the group was sent into the bowl.

When they landed most grumbled over a bad landing, Albus stood straight glancing about. The members all froze when they saw the world they had entered.

A small boy in a uniform was seen. He was sitting in a chair in what looked to be a broken down classroom. A man entered the room breathing heavily.

He noticed the boy, sitting at the desk. "You again." He spoke, tightening his grip on a pipe he held in his hand. The boy glanced up at him smiling slightly.

"Shepard…isn't it?" The man froze. "How did you…who are you?" The boy shook his head refusing to answer.

The man growled turning on his heel. The boy spoke up again. "I'm Harry. And unless you want to be attacked by some dogs that'll appear I wouldn't open that door."

The man, Shepard, froze turning his head to look at the boy in terror. "You…can tell when that…hell will appear?" Harry nodded. "Yes, of coarse. I control it."

The man's eyes widened, he gritted his teeth. "Control it?" He hissed, a dark look crossing his face. Harry nodded, a soft smile gracing his grimy face.

"Yes, I'm this town's controller, their…Judge I suppose." The man gazed at him some more, "Judge…for what?"

Harry stood, holding a hand out in front of him. He carefully placed it on the desk. Mere moments later a loud siren echoed around the place.

The man dropped his pipe to clutch and cover his ears. In doing so he didn't hear Harry's next words. "They persecuted us…and we'll persecute them."

The room darkened as overly loud noises echoed everywhere the only description of these noises would be metal hitting metal.

When light did shine again they found that the little boy Harry was gone. In his place was a large inhuman man. A pyramid covered his head and only a leather metalworker's apron covered his lover body.

In one hand was a large knife, clever-like and coated in dried blood. He turned his head towards the man who shouted before running from the room, the creature followed quickly.

The order felt a jerk hit their bodies before they found themselves in the dining room they had left only minutes before. Looks of shock and horror were found on nearly every persons' face.

The only two who didn't show any emotion at all were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Both of them held looks of curiosity or thoughtfulness.

None of them spoke; the image of what they had seen was replaying itself in everyone's minds. Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Well, as strange of an image that was, I'm afraid I'll need some time to think. Please, you all are dismissed."

* * *

And finished with the first, and slightly short chapter. Please R & R.


	2. Wizard's Keep

Hello again! So, I finally got some inspiration and after a while of Writer's block I'm back! Ashes will continue!

I'll stop rambling before I start an go ahead with disclaimers.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter or Silent Hill franchises. They belong to their lucky lucky owners...

Warnings: Blood, gore, terror, and general creepiness are here. This story also has some twisted parts that arn't really canon...don't like me sticking to the original storyline? DON'T READ!

Enjoy my darlings. Enjoy.

* * *

"Wizard's Keep"

Harry Potter took a deep breath after waking. He kept his eyes closed, but the feel of cold steel beneath him told him exactly where he was. The Realm.

His Home.

The overly familiar smell of rotting flesh and the soft knockings of unknown things beating metal was a lullaby to him. He picked himself up into a sitting position. He placed one of his hands against the steel floor.

It was grated and he slid his fingers through the holes. He gritted his teeth, placing a hand against his head, as an image of a snake-eyed man with a thin face and no features flashed through his mind causing it to pound with every beat his heart made.

Why was he seeing the snake man again? He had dreams about the man who wore a hood to conceal his ugliness but it seemed so powerful and just seeing the image chilled Harry to the bone. Alessa had told him to not be afraid of anything but…something inside him crawled at the image screaming at him to run every time it appeared.

A familiar loud screeching noise of metal being pulled against the floor reached his ears. From behind him a giant creature clothed in a leather apron with a pyramid concealing his head appeared.

Harry smiled. "Red, how was the chase?" A deep growling noise purred against his ears. He laughed slightly, and the creature obediently put out its hand. Harry placed his own hand in the calloused swollen one.

Harry craned his neck so he could gaze underneath the large helm. All he could see was intertwining spikes. He had wondered when he first saw Red how on earth it was even alive without a head.

Alessa told him that it didn't matter. And taught him how to summon Red if needed. Harry had taken to calling it Red instead 'God of Judgment'…it seemed like too long of a name.

Alessa often appeared in Harry's dreams giving him instructions and granting him bits of her abilities. The creatures had frightened him at first and in one of his most dire of circumstances had he summoned Red.

The Zealots. They seemed to hate every fiber of his being, claiming he was no follower of Alessa just a demon that had crawled into the bowels of a little boy. They believed that Harry was a demon sent by an opposing God to destroy Alessa and their Paradise.

Alessa often told him that they were fickle people and to ignore them until their judgment day had come. That still didn't stop the Zealots from attempting to kill him whenever he appeared.

Only after being cornered during his first year in Silent Hill did he summon Red for the first time. He remembered the feel of steel crawling around his fingers and the men's' final screams as they were torn in two.

The creature had turned toward him and Harry fearing that it would now attempt to kill the one that had summoned it placed a single hand out asking if it wanted to go back. The creature seemed to understand him and purred a noise which comforted Harry before picking the boy up from the ground and pushing him along an escape route.

Harry had summoned Red thousands of times since then. But even with Red's protection Harry still wondered many things.

The school for Witches confused him greatly, even if it was supposed to teach him to use his abilities would the other students be like him? Would they also have their own Reds to protect them?

The letter did finalize something for him. It proved that without a doubt that he was a Witch. Alessa had never called him a witch; she called him "Judge". He had figured that "Judge Harry" was his name and that was all, but, the letter…it was addressed to a "Mr. Harry Potter".

Was his last name Potter? If so, why didn't Alessa call him that?

Harry's gaze turned to Red once more, the creature had taken to placing his overly large Knife in a holder, despite this it hovered merely an inch from its case. Harry refused to call it a sword, it seemed much more like a knife then anything.

He doubted that anyone besides Alessa and himself knew of the inhuman creature's very human-like behavior when in its home. Harry had created a bed for himself in the hidden sanctuary with Red, in case of those pathetic enough to wonder around in the Realm found him.

This had happened only once and thankfully the man, who Harry later found out had the name James had stolen Red's knife. One Red without a sword is nothing compared to a Red with and an extra Red without one.

The man had fought bravely and took his escape shortly after. Harry thanked Alessa for that he could summon more Reds if needed without being noticed.

The people that saw him often confused him with Alessa herself, it was an honest mistake. But as far as Harry knew Alessa hadn't been seen physically since the Beginning. At least she hadn't since his Beginning. He called anytime something of extreme importance happening a 'Beginning'.

The man James' appearance. The girl Heather and the God born of her appearance…its inevitable downfall. And now the man Alex Shepard. Shepard interested him far less than any of the others who arrived at Alessa's request.

Shepard was Harry's first encounter with one of Alessa's 'Chosen'. The others had all arrived and departed far before his abrupt arrival in Silent Hill. To say that it was disappointing was a understatement.

But Harry would do as Alessa asks. He couldn't think of doing anything else. After all, she did adopt him into her Godhood.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he copied what was being written on the envelope.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Basement_

_Silent Hill Historical Society Building_

_Silent Hill, USA_

The idea of the Boy-Who-Lived being in such a rural town was only a mild setback. Albus had heard mention of Silent Hill once. It was a place where any wizened Wizard dared to go. It was nearly as famous as the American town of Salem.

Their treatment of Witches and Wizards was surprising to say the least. Much like Salem they often killed witches at the stake…or attempted to anyway. Most of their attempts were futile, none the less if Harry was raised muggle wise in a magic hating town it could be trouble convincing him otherwise.

He'd send Severus to do the deed, and possibly have him bring Sirius along…as a dog naturally. It would benefit both of them. Bonding time for the long time enemies and Sirius would beg to go upon hearing that they had found his missing Godson anyway.

Albus then got up, taking the scrap piece of parchment with the address on it and flooed to Grimmauld Place. Sirius would want to know first.

After arriving and offering Sirius one of his famed Lemon Drops he broke the news to the escapee.

"I believe that I've found Harry's location." Sirius' eyes grew large, the lightest of grins gracing the still gaunt face. "Where then? C'mon Albus! Don't keep me waiting!"

Albus chuckled lightly, "He's in a small town called Silent Hill…do you want to go when I send a teacher to get him?" The look on Sirius' face clearly said, 'Hell would freeze over before I said no'.

Albus smiled brightly clasping his hands together. "Wonderful, now keep your animagus form while you're there. And I'll fetch the teacher, waste no time preparing." Albus then flooed to Spinner's End, home of a certain greasy haired potions Master.

He also broke the news and after a good hour or so of arguing Albus once again gained the upper hand as Severus agreed to do the task. Now all he had to do was set up a floo opening in the town.

Albus was once again reminded how much he loved being friends with the Minister.

* * *

After weeks of preparations and an Order meeting it was time for Sirius and Severus to rescue a certain boy from a silent town.

The floo process was as it ever was. The place seemed to be a deserted bar, or Café of some sort, the ruined surroundings had Severus sneering, Sirius wasted no time transforming into a large black dog too excited to hold his tail still.

Severus snorted; beginning to leave the building Sirius followed quickly dogging his steps. The atmosphere was dismal and thick; the fog seemed to be a wall the denseness surprised Severus at first. He ignored this and after using his wand and muttering the words, "Point me to Potter" the wand spun in his hand like a compass.

It pointed west. He strode purposely; the sound and shadow of Sirius followed him. He had continued, but stopped however at hearing nothing. He looked behind him, Sirius the dog was gone. "Black? Damn waste…" He muttered growling in annoyance before saying, "Point me to that ruddy good for nothing."

His wand began to spin angrily towards what looked to be an alleyway. He followed, and found that Black was still nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes of walking and growing more and more annoyed with the event did he find Sirius Black.

The sight was something to behold. He was growling at some…thing. Thing was the only word to describe it. It looked as though it might have been a dog at some point but its head was spilt at the jaws showing extra series of teeth that surely didn't belong.

Sirius lunged at it, and it twisted around snarling at him as it dodged. Severus groaned and flicked his wand at the creature muttering a slashing curse. The creature's head fell from its body as planned. Sirius glared at Severus, but he ignored it and used his wand once again to compass their way to Harry Potter.

Whatever that creature was Sirius hoped that it was a freak thing, and that nothing more dangerous was here, he didn't want to find his Godson hurt or worse. Severus had left Sirius behind and his annoyance of the greasy bastard grew. He sniffed the ground and ran in the direction that Severus went.

This was going to be one long trip.


End file.
